Les couches-culottes du Zodiaque
by Kahishiki
Summary: Avant d'être des chevaliers d'Ors, nos amis du Zodiaque ont été des enfants. Venez donc découvrir les aventures de Shion au pays des bambins.
1. Les chaussures

**Titre** : Les couches-culottes du Zodiaque

 **Genre** : Humour / Parody / Philosophy / Psychology / Childs / Childrens / Chibi Golds / Recueil de drabbles

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : None

 **Characters** : Shion, Dokho, Mü, Aldébaran, Saga, Kanon, DeathMask (Angelo), Aïolia, Shaka, Milo, Aïoros, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, il s'agit là de l'œuvre originale de Masami Kurumada, et portée à l'écran par la Toei Tokyo Animation.

 **Rappel** : Juste un gros portnawak pour me décharger de tout le stress accumulé au boulot.

 **Résumé** : Avant d'être des chevaliers d'Ors, nos amis du Zodiaque ont été des enfants. Venez donc découvrir les aventures de Shion au pays des bambins.

 **N** **ote de l'auteure** : Pour celles et ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, je suis AVS, pour résumé très grossièrement, je m'occupe des enfants en situation de handicaps, et même si je suis principalement affecté pour eux, je m'occupe aussi des autres enfants dans la classe, lorsque le moment me le permet où que les enfants dont j'ai la notification soient absents. Et bien, sachez que parfois, les enfants font preuve d'énormément de créativité et d'imagination, et ont parfois des réponses… À la fois drôles, mignonnes, et effrayantes par moment. J'ai donc décidé de vous faire partager ces moments où je suis face à un enfant qui me sort une énormité. Et croyez-moi, il y en a pleins.

Ce recueil de drabbles n'a pas pour but d'être offensant ou dénigrant, il s'agit de simplement rire de l'innocence, et de l'éveil parfois précoce chez ces bouts de chou que l'on appelle « Enfants ».

Chaque drabbles aura pour titre le sujet de la question, il se peut donc qu'il y ait des doublons, voir des triplons de titres !

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

ENJOY !

* * *

 _« Les chaussures_ _»_

Shion était en train de se masser les tempes. Il avait dû aider les plus petits à mettre leurs chaussures, pour les faire aller jouer dans le jardin du Palais. Si certains étaient parfaitement autonomes, comme le petit Camus, d'autres, comme le petit Aïolia demandait une attention constante.

L'enfant le petit futur Lion n'était réellement un enfant à problème. Oh, bien entendu, copains comme cochon avec le petit Milo, ils faisaient souvent des bêtises, mais ça restait drôle et mignon.

Non, ce qui ennuyait Shion, c'était que le petit n'était pas capable de mettre ses chaussures tout seul.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

 _« Regarde Aïolia, je te montre. La chaussure, elle va au pied droit. Et celle-ci, au pied gauche. »_

Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, le petit bout de chou mit sa chaussure… En se trompant de pieds. Se penchant en avant, il plongea son regard dans les yeux dugamin.

 _« Tu n'as pas mis ta chaussure au bon pied. »_

Alors Aïolia le regarda, et avec toute l'innocence que son âge lui conférait, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

 _« Mais j'ai pas d'autre pied moi... »_

Shion resta planté durant une longue minute devant le petit Lion, avant de hocher la tête.

 _« Oui, tu as raison. »_ Il lui prit ensuite le pied, et plaça la chaussure. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Mais en même temps. Que répondre de plus à cette logique imparable.

Il se faisait trop vieux pour ça.

La prochaine fois, il demanderait à Aïoros de s'occuper de son petit frère.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était court, mais en général, ce sont de petites scènes qui m'arrivent au boulot, donc ça n'est jamais très long dans le temps.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	2. Le doudou

« Le doudou »

Shion était en train de courir de partout dans les ailes du palais. Que cherchait-il donc ?

Quelque chose qui était censé ressembler à un lapin en peluche, gris et blanc, et qui avait un nœud sur l'oreille.

Car, au moment de la sieste, le petit, plutôt grand pour son âge, Aldébaran, s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu son doudou. Les pleurs avaient alors commencé. Et sans doudou, l'enfant ne pourrait pas dormir. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait. Shion savait très bien que les bambins étaient tout à fait capables de dormir sans leurs doudous, mais que voulez-vous. De grands yeux larmoyants, un des reniflements tristes et une petite voix chevrotante et il fondait.

Le grand Pope était donc littéralement en train de courir de partout, comme un poulet sans tête, à la recherche du doudou perdu.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, et avec l'aide des servantes et des gardes, il du se rendre à l'horrible évidence. Le doudou était introuvable.

Se préparant à la grosse crise de larmes que la nouvelle allait engendrer, il commença à préparer ses barrières mentales. D'un pas trainant, il revint dans l'une des salles qui avaient été aménagées en salle de repos. Chacun avait son petit lit, sa couverture et son coussin. Pas de jaloux.

Il entra dans la pièce, s'approcha du lit où résidait le petit Taureau, et lui caressa les cheveux.

 _« Je suis désolé Aldébaran, mais je n'ai pas retrouvé ton doudou. »_

Il vit alors du coin de l'oeil, entre les mains de l'enfant, une peluche. En forme de lapin. Avec l'exacte description du doudou qu'il recherchait. Aldébaran lui fit alors un sourire heureux.

 _« En fait, il était sous mon oreiller ! J'avais oublié ! »_

Retenant une forte envie de gronder le gamin pour ne pas avoir eu l'idée de le prévenir, il se contenta de lui sourire, de lui faire un bisou sur le front, et de le border.

Il commença à se relever, prêt à éteindre la lumière.

 _« Shion… J'ai envie de faire pipi. »_

Tapant son front de sa main, il se tourna vers Milo qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, se tortillant sous sa couette. Il le prit par la main, et soudainement, tous les enfants eurent envie de faire pipi.

Shion se nota mentalement de penser à les faire aller aux toilettes avant de les coucher.

* * *

Et voilà ! Une scène toute mignonne, la recherche du Doudou. On a été plusieurs sur ce coup-là ! Entre le maître, les Atsem et moi, ont a bien du courir une trentaine de minutes, avant que l'enfant ne nous disent avec un grand sourire « En fait, il était sous mon oreiller ». Surement le doudou avait-il du glisser sous le coussin, au moment où l'enfant mettait ses couvertures en place.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	3. Les crottes de nez

**« Les crottes de nez »**

S'il y avait une chose qui horripilait Shion, c'était lorsque les enfants se mettaient à fourrager joyeusement, le doigt rentré à moitié dans une narine, cherchant la présence de cette chose infâme et immonde, qu'ils affectionnaient de grignoter. Combien de fois avait-il grondé le petit Milo. Il avait beau répéter que _« les crottes de nez, c'est caca ! »_ , aller faire entendre raison à un enfant de moins de six ans. Mission impossible. Enfin, possible, mais il y laisserait des plumes, et des larmes sur ses robes de pope.

S'il y en avait bien un, qui avait compris que cela embêtait Shion, c'était le petit Angelo. Véritable petit démon sur pattes, avec une bouille d'ange. Le gamin portait bien son nom. Ce gosse allait lui donner des cheveux blancs, alors qu'il en avait déjà.

Ce petit salopiot avait eu la brillante idée de se curer le nez avec force, jusqu'à s'en faire saigner le nez. Si la blessure n'était que bénigne, ce qui en avait suivi n'avait rien de léger.

Ce sale gosse n'avait eu rien de mieux à faire, que se frotter le nez pour essuyer le sang, s'en étalant sur le bas du visage. Et en voyant l'air apeuré des plus petits, c'était amusé à les pourchasser, en hurlant qu'il se vidait de son sang et qu'il allait mourir.

Heureusement qu'une servante étendait les draps à ce moment-là. Elle était allée prévenir le grand Pope en courant.

Shion était arrivé en courant, avait attrapé le gamin par la peau du cou, et lui avait refilé une fessée qui lui avait sûrement déplacé la moitié du bassin. Mais au moins, le gosse avait-il cessé.

C'est un Angelo en pleur, le fessier douloureux, qu'il avait envoyé se faire nettoyer auprès des servantes.

Puis, avait commencé une mission capitale.

Rassurer les enfants.

Il avait donc rassemblé les petits, et avait bien expliqué les choses, mais simplement.

Non, Angelo n'allait pas mourir, même s'il taisait son envie de le voir pendu par les pieds au-dessus d'un nid de vipères.

Non, Angelo ne s'était pas vidé de son sang.

Pourquoi il saignait ?

Parce qu'il avait appuyé trop fort son doigt dans son nez, et que son ongle avait griffé l'intérieur. Voilà pourquoi il y avait du sang.

Cette explication fut suffisante pour que les enfants déclarent qu'ils ne se mettraient plus jamais les doigts dans le nez ! Shion applaudit cette décision.

Avant de soupirer.

La résolution enfantine n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

Suffisamment assez pour que Milo mette son doigt dans son nez, pour y fourrager joyeusement.

Ces gosses allaient avoir sa peau.

* * *

Désolé pour cette petite absence, le retour au boulot n'est pas toujours tout rose, encore moins lorsque l'on travaille avec des enfants !

J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	4. Les activités

**« Les activités »**

Si Shion laissait finalement pas mal de libertés aux enfants, il imposait des activités, certes simples, mais nécessaires au bon développement de leurs personnalités et de leurs cerveaux.

Ainsi, le matin était réservé aux activités. L'après-midi, il y avait la sieste, puis les enfants pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, du moment qu'ils restaient sages et ne faisaient pas de bêtises. Ce qui n'était, soyons honnêtes, jamais le cas.

Chaque jour, trois activités différentes étaient proposées. Shion avait réparti les enfants en groupe, pour plus de facilité. Ainsi, il avait composé trois groupes de quatre. Répartissant les enfants selon leurs âges et leurs facilités d'apprentissage. Aidés par deux servantes, il les faisaient travaillés sur les ponts, les ronds, et toutes les formes géométriques, pour ensuite, leur apprendre à écrire, à compter, et à lire.

Les plus jeunes apprenaient simplement les formes, tandis que les autres s'entraînaient déjà à écrire. Et pour les plus grands, ils apprenaient à lire.

C'était tout un art que de jongler entre les douze enfants, de leur expliquer leurs erreurs, de les féliciter, et d'effacer le malheureux coup de crayon raté.

Ensuite, une fois le travail terminé, ils faisaient un goûter dans la pièce aménagée en salle de classe, puis, c'était activité motrice. Les enfants étaient menés dans une salle vide de tout meuble, puis il les faisait courir, sauter, jouer avec des règles, pour autant les épuiser, que leurs apprendre à travailler à plusieurs.

En général, les activités du matin se passaient bien.

En règle général.

Parfois… Il arrivait que l'un des enfants ne soit pas levé du bon pied, où bien qu'il ne soit trompé de couleur, et c'était le drame.

C'était ce qui était arrivé le matin même.

Le drame. Le moment fatidique où le reniflement malheureux se faisait entendre. Cet instant où la vitesse de réaction dépendait de la résolution du problème.

L'un des enfants s'était trompé. Cela arrivait. Bien trop souvent à son goût. Son regard avait cherché la source de ce reniflement. Et le visage triste de Mü s'était démarqué des autres. Il avisa rapidement la situation.

Le petit avait raté son rond.

Avec la véracité d'un cobra, il bondit jusqu'à la table du petit Bélier, gomma le rond mal fait, et rassura l'enfant. Situation en main !

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un second reniflement.

Ça n'en finissait jamais. Il passait tout son temps durant les activités, à gommer les erreurs.

Il appréhendait le moment des poésies et des exercices oraux.


	5. Les toilettes

**« Les toilettes »**

L'une des choses que redoutait Shion, c'était d'aller aux toilettes avec les enfants. Les plus jeunes ne savaient pas encore s'essuyer seuls, tandis que les autres, s'amusaient à se mouiller, où à se mettre du savon dans les cheveux. Si l'eau n'était au final, pas si dérangeant que ça, le savon l'inquiétait un peu plus. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que la mousse coule dans les yeux.

Et ça, c'était un gros problème.

Il devait donc jouer aux gendarmes, surveiller les plus petits, et gronder les plus grands qui s'amusaient à arroser les autres.

Mais ce qui était encore plus problématique, c'était d'envoyer un enfant seul, au toilettes.

S'il s'agissait d'un des grands, où des enfants autonomes, ça n'était pas un problème. Mais laisser l'un des petits y aller seul, c'était l'angoisse de le retrouver coincé dans le trou de la cuvette. C'était arrivé une fois, et il avait dû rassurer l'enfant, et rester à côté de lui durant un bon mois, à chaque fois qu'il allait se soulager.

Et là, il ne pouvait pas quitter le groupe. Ils étaient en train de lire une histoire, et le petit Milo avait demandé à aller aux toilettes. Le sachant assez autonome pour ne pas uriner de partout, il l'avait laissé aller seul, et avait continué son histoire.

C'est au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, en se rendant compte que le petit Scorpion n'était pas revenu, qu'il s'était inquiété. Sortant de la classe improvisée, il avait retrouvé l'enfant, caché dans un recoin d'une vieille colonne, les larmes aux yeux, le pantalon trempé et une tâche à ses pieds.

Après quelques paroles avec le petit, il avait compris que Milo avait eu peur d'aller aux toilettes tout seul, et s'était fait dessus.

Rassurant l'enfant, il l'envoya se faire changer auprès d'une des servantes, et retourna dans la salle, pour retrouver les autres enfants, grandement amusés à courir de partout.

Il poussa un soupir défaitiste. Il n'allait pas tenir.


	6. La sieste

**« La sieste »**

L'un des moments que préférait Shion, était le moment de la sieste. Oh, bien entendu, pas le début, là où les enfants arrivaient excités après leur repas du midi, et l'agitation de la digestion. Non. Il devait gronder les enfants qui gigotaient, parfois enlever des doudous, et donc des pleurs s'en suivaient.

Mais après, lorsque les enfants dormaient, il poussait un soupir, et s'asseyait là, les surveillants.

Oui, définitivement, il les préférait quand ils dormaient.

Le moment de la sieste était aussi le parfait instant pour savoir le degré de fatigue des enfants. Si certains mettaient presque une demi-heure à s'endormir, d'autres s'endormaient à peine leurs têtes sur le coussin.

Puis, une fois sûr que les enfants dormaient, il sortait de la salle, et allait dans son bureau.

Mais il ne restait jamais longtemps seul. Environ cinq ou six minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait, et un petit Angelo, le pouce en bouche, le doudou dans une main et sa couette et son oreiller tenant par miracle dans l'autre pointaient le bout de son nez rougi par les reniflements.

Alors, le Grand Pope ouvrait ses bras, et accueillait l'enfant sur ses genoux. Il le bordait contre lui, lui caressait les cheveux, et chantait une berceuse.

Et lorsque le petit Cancer était enfin endormi, Shion le déplaçait dans son propre lit à lui, et s'allongeait au côté de l'enfant. C'était « leur » petit moment de détente. Et l'un des seuls instants où la tristesse et la folie ne se mêlaient pas dans les prunelles rouges du petit.

Oui, définitivement, Shion aimait le moment de la sieste.

* * *

Pardon pour l'absence de publication, les vacances arrivent (demain ! Oui, enfin!), et le moment de la sieste des enfants est de plus en plus impressionnant. On a même plus besoin de rester à côté d'eux pour qu'ils s'endorment. Ils sont tellement épuisés par le rythme qu'ils dorment tous !

Un peu de pipou dans ce drabble, parce que DM enfant est juste adorable.


	7. La fatigue

**« La fatigue »**

Parfois, ou plutôt, bien trop souvent, les plus petits étaient fatigués. Le rythme qu'imposait Shion, en plus du reste, rendait les enfants fatigués. Cela se traduisait par des pleurs sans raison, de l'agitation, et de l'inertie chez certains.

Ce matin encore, lors de l'activité, Shion avait dû tenir le bras d'un petit Shaka à moitié endormie sur sa table, pour lui faire réaliser le visage de son personnage.

Il avait ensuite du câliner longuement Shura, qui s'était fait mal en tombant de sa chaise, et rassurer les enfants.

Mais voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de les tenir assied pour le faire travailler, il avait expédié les activités aux oubliettes. Il les mena jusqu'au petit dortoir, les fit s'allonger, et leur conta une histoire.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir tous les minois enfantins endormis.

Décidément, il allait devoir revoir son rythme d'activités !

* * *

Et voilà ! Drabble très court, mais entre ma coupure d'internet à cause de l'orage, la reprise du travail, et la fatigue déjà installée des enfants, j'ai eu une semaine mouvementée !


End file.
